


Backache

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [133]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Early Mornings, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, So Married, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry wakes to find Draco missing from their bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Backache

It’s still dark when Harry awakes. He rolls a hand through the bed beside him but the sheets are cold. Without Draco’s reassuring presence beside him, Harry finds it difficult to sleep. 

Draco is stood in the kitchen, the jut of his bump proud beneath his silky pyjama top. There’s a glass or water in one hand while the other awkwardly rubs his lower back.

“Let me help you,” Harry says, positioning himself behind his husband. He massages Draco’s sacrum protectively and brushes sweet kisses against his beloved's sleep-tousled hair. 

“Whatever would I do without you?” Draco murmurs, finally comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
